In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, there is used a technique of forming an insulating film after forming a lower layer wiring, forming a dual damascene structure having a trench and a via hole by photolithography and etching, and burying a conductive film of Cu or the like to form a wiring.
However, recently, miniaturization of semiconductor devices is progressing. Thus, according to miniaturization of a photolithography process, in some cases, a problem arises in that misalignment occurs in a connection portion of a contact portion of the damascene structure with the lower layer wiring, which increases a via resistance.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of selectively and self-aligningly forming a conductive film and an insulating film on another conductive film constituting a wiring and another insulating film around the conductive film constituting the wiring, respectively.
As an example of such a technique, there is used a selective growth method of selectively growing a thin film on an underlayer to which an insulating film and metal are exposed. The method includes a process of selectively growing a film having a thickness to be reduced by combustion on an underlying metal using the underlying metal as a catalyst, and a process of selectively growing a silicon oxide film on an underlying insulating film while combusting the film having the thickness to be reduced by combustion.
There is also used a method of selectively depositing a first metal material on a first surface of a substrate and a second dielectric material (insulator) on a second surface of the same substrate. The first surface is made of metal or a semiconductor material and the second surface serves as a termination of OH, NHx, or SHx. The method includes selectively depositing the first metal material on the first surface of the substrate with respect to the second surface and selectively depositing the second dielectric material (insulator) on the second surface of the substrate with respect to the first surface.
In the former method, a metal film is selectively grown on another metal film and an insulating film is selectively grown on another insulating film. However, the method does not sufficiently specify how to grow an insulating film without forming the insulating film on a metal film. In the latter method, when a metal film is selectively formed or when an insulating film is selectively formed, it is not always ensured to sufficiently prevent a film from being formed on a portion other than a desired portion.